Devil's Eyes
by redhairedwriter7
Summary: When an unsub in Denver is kidnapping girls and cutting their eyes out, the BAU team races to catch the killer. Within only two weeks until her wedding, Hayden discovers a shock for her and her future husband. Morgan/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Criminal Minds**_**. If I did, I would just die from shock and come back to life. **

**Warnings: Some foul language and violence (mild).**

**A/N: Please enjoy this one-shot! I had amazing time writing it!**

**BTR-Profiler OUT! **

**

* * *

**

_**"**__**Devils can be driven out of the heart by the touch of a hand on a hand, or a mouth on a mouth**__**"**_

_**- Tennessee Willia**__**ms**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

A loud clash of thunder awoke Hayden Montgomery, soon to be Mrs. Morgan, from her bed only to find that her fiancé was sleeping soundly next to her. She rolled her bright green eyes and thought how Morgan could be sleeping during a storm like this. Instead of complaining, she gently pulled back her covers and slipped out of the nice, warm, bed.

Grabbing her robe, Hayden waltzed out of the bedroom and into the living room of Morgan's apartment. Clooney was now awake and laying peacefully on the couch as his master's fiancé took a seat next to him. It wasn't even five minutes before footsteps crept up behind the strawberry blond and Morgan appeared through the hallway opening. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and stared at the back of his fiancé's head.

"Can you tell me why you are up at one o'clock in the morning?" Morgan questioned, in a low tone. He moved around the couch and sat next to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her. Hayden shrugged and motioned out to the stormy night.

"The storm woke me up." Hayden replied bluntly. She brought her knees to her chest, making sure she wouldn't crush any of Morgan's fingers.

It had been four months since her kidnapping and near brush with death as well. Marcus Call was in prison with kidnapping of a federal agent, attempted murder, and even a few small charges on the side. But Hayden didn't care about those charges; all she wanted was to keep Marcus Call stuck behind bars and he could never have the chance to get out.

"Hey, why don't we go back to bed? We have work tomorrow." Morgan whispered, pressing a small kiss to Hayden's temple.

The strawberry blond sighed and gave into her fiancé's remark. She let Morgan take her by the hand and lead her back to the bedroom. Clooney lifted his head to watch the couple but only laid his head back onto the couch and fall straight to sleep.

Hayden curled up next to the older profiler and buried her face into his chest. Morgan kept a strong grip around the woman's waist, holding her close to him. Hayden placed her nose to Morgan's jaw, making a small line of kisses and stopped at his collar-bone. Morgan breathed out a sigh of relief as Hayden shifted her body to where she was straddling Morgan by the chest. She smiled down at her fiancé and winked at him.

"I love you, Derek Morgan."

The profiler chuckled.

"I love you too, Hayden Montgomery."

* * *

The next morning, Hayden and Morgan walked through the glass doors of the BAU, only to find themselves greeted by small chatter and Prentiss who was sipping on her morning coffee. Garcia came around her infamous corner from her office and waved towards the soon-to-be married couple. Hayden dropped her messenger bag at her desk and turned back towards the coffee machine.

"You look like you haven't had coffee in a while." Prentiss smirked at the greedy strawberry blond. Hayden stuck out her tongue towards Prentiss who immediately let out a laugh.

"Well, Morgan's coffee maker is broken... and he won't get a new one." Hayden glared angrily toward her fiancé. Morgan held his hands up in surrender to his easily provoked co-worker. The strawberry blond grinned towards Reid as the genius ran a hand over his sleepy face and trudged up to the coffee machine.

"I. Need. Coffee."

"I don't blame you there, Reid."

Hayden fixed a small cup of coffee as Morgan waltzed up next to her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Reid only held back a laugh and shook his head at the couple. Rossi appeared around the corner followed by Hotch and whistled loudly for the group to follow. Morgan unwrapped his arm from Hayden's waist but was pulled back and greeted by a small kiss to his cheek.

"Love you." Hayden murmured after pulling away and waltzing away.

Morgan shook his head at his very flirty fiancé before taking his coffee and heading after the strawberry blond. Prentiss and Reid followed behind the couple, exchanging glances between them. Hotch and Rossi stepped into the conference room where their technical analyst was waiting.

"Good morning my lovelies." Garcia greeted as everyone piled into the room. Seaver was already present and sipping on her morning dose of Starbucks coffee.

Hayden took a spot next to Morgan and leaned her head on his arm. Garcia wanted to squeal at her two babies but there was work to be done. "Okay, about two weeks ago, ten-year-old Carly Franks went missing from the park. Three days later, she was found at the same park with her eyes cut out. Five days ago, nine-year-old Jenny Burks went missing and was found three days later with her eyes cut out. Now, this morning, seven-year-old Molly Reynolds went missing from the exact same park and Denver Police Department wants us to come out and help find her." Garcia explained, while going over the photos and information on the flat-screen.

The strawberry blond was horrified at the photos. The first two victims were brunettes with brown eyes but Molly was a blond with bright hazel eyes. It didn't make sense to the profiler. Why would the unsub go from two brunettes to all of a sudden a blond?

"Was there any sign of sexual assault on either victims?" Prentiss questioned.

Garcia shook her head. "No. But a letter was left to Molly's parents three hours after she was taken."

_"I finally found what I was looking for. Emma has finally returned to me. The first two meant nothing; they were worthless, pieces of trash, but now you will never get your daughter back."_

"From what the time span is, we exactly four days before the unsub kills Molly and takes another girl. The Denver Police Department is waiting for us. Let's get a move on. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch ordered. He grabbed his file and began to make his way out the door. The rest of the team followed their unit chief before Hayden decided to stay behind.

Garcia was collecting her work when Hayden stepped aside and tapped her friend on the shoulder. The said blond turned and faced the strawberry blond with concern. "Something wrong, my dear?"

Hayden bit her lip.

"I uhm.. well ... I think I may be pregnant." Hayden stuttered.

Garcia's eyes grew wide as she let out a squeal and threw her arms around her friend's neck. Hayden smiled brightly and hugged her bubbly friend before retracting from her embrace. "Have you told Mr. Chocolate Thunder?"

Hayden vigorously shook her head. "Our wedding in two weeks! Plus, we're on a case. I can't just tell him now. You know how protective he gets." The strawberry blond huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I mean, he's already stressing out because of the wedding."

The bright blond smirked and then tapped her chin. "Have you taken a test?"

"That's what I came to ask you about. I have one in my bag... will you come with me? I don't want to do this alone."

Garcia was touched. She nodded and then helped to guide her friend out into the bull pen. Hayden snatched her messenger bag from her desk and followed Garcia to the restroom... just as Morgan turned the corner to get his things.

"Hey Shorty! Baby Girl!"

Both heads turned at their nicknames and faced the one obstacle that was standing in their way. Morgan strode over to Hayden and looked into her bright green eyes. "What's going on with you?" Morgan questioned the younger profiler. Hayden felt a wave of fear rush over her body just as Garcia decided to step in and save the petrified woman from her fiancé.

"Mrs. Soon-to-be-Morgan and I will be right back, Mr. Chocolate Thunder. Forgot something in my liar, I'll be finished with your girl in a few moments." Garcia grinned, her eyes sparkling. Morgan chuckled softly and then turned back towards Hayden. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled.

"See you a bit."

With that said, Morgan left the two women to themselves. Once he was out of sight, Garcia grabbed Hayden by the wrist and dragged her into the ladies' room. This was going to be the longest five minutes of Hayden's life...

* * *

_Positive._

_The test was positive. _

Hayden leaned back in her seat while Prentiss came around the corner and took a seat in front of her. The brunette could tell that her co-worker was distracted; question was: Why was she so distracted? Hotch gathered the team around and began to discuss victimology.

"The letter was talking about a specific name; _Emma. _It might be possible that the unsub lost a daughter or even a sister at a young age." Rossi explained, flipping through some of the pages of the file.

"Garcia?"

"Yes my lovelies?"

Reid was the first to speak. "Can you find any kidnapping cases that went unsolved with a girl named Emma? This might have been at least ten years ago, and the family possibly moved away after the abduction... oh, they might even have a son too."

Garcia began furiously typing on her computer but her expression turned grim. "I have 84 cases. You all will have to narrow that down for me."

Hotch sighed and nodded towards the blond. "We'll call if we get anything else."

Garcia smiled softly and disappeared from the screen. Hotch closed his case file and then turned to the rest of his team. "Montgomery, go with Rossi to the Reynolds' home and re-interview the family. Take a look at the older brother, Jeremy. Morgan and Prentiss will go to the park and check the surrounding areas. Reid and I will go to the police station and set up. We'll meet back later."

Hayden nodded softly at the order and got up from her spot next to Prentiss. The brunette could tell that something was off about the other woman... she wasn't a profiler for nothing. The strawberry blond made her way down the tiny isle and took a spot next to her fiancé. Morgan snaked an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her close to his chest.

* * *

The rest of the flight was in silence while Morgan had Hayden wrapped up tightly in his embrace. The younger profiler was napping and cuddling close to the dark skinned man's chest. The flight would take another thirty minutes before they would arrive in Denver, Colorado. The couple were together and sleeping soundly as Morgan shifted his weight and Hayden moved her head closer to his heartbeat. After all, Morgan was in close comparison of a giant, brown teddy bear... but a whole lot sexier.

When the thirty minutes were up, the jet had landed and the team was unloaded, they split into their respected teams and began to pile into the SUVs. Hayden climbed into the passenger seat and waited patiently for Rossi who was talking quietly with Hotch. Morgan leaned his body against the door and peered his head into the open window, smirking at his green-eyed fiancé.

"Derek Morgan, if you do not move away from the window I will personally end your life with only a spoon and a single paperclip." The strawberry blond glared darkly at the older profiler.

Morgan wouldn't budge. "Be careful." He whispered, his eyes laced with concern.

Hayden smiled softly and nodded. "I will. The same goes for you."

Within moments, Rossi appeared into the car and was about to start the engine when he caught sight of Hayden and Morgan's lips pressed together. He blinked a few times before clearing his throat, making the strawberry blond break from the other profiler with her face red as a tomato. Rossi started up the engine as Hayden and Morgan exchanged their goodbyes. The younger profiler kissed her fiancé on the cheek before she and Rossi drove away. Hayden folded her arms over her stomach as Rossi glanced sideways at the profiler; his eyes drifted from the woman's stomach to her face.

"Why haven't you told him?"

Hayden's blood ran cold. "What do you mean?" Rossi laughed and decided to pull onto the side of the road. He placed the car in park before turning his head towards the woman. The two FBI agents were silent as several cars flew past them down the busy highway, none of them wanting to check on the SUV. The Italian motioned to Hayden's seemingly flat stomach and quirked a brow.

"How long?"

The strawberry sighed and then shrugged. "Five weeks I guess. I even threatened to murder Morgan with a blender the other day. Garcia is the only one that knows... well not anymore." Hayden scoffed with a shake of her head. Rossi nodded and started the SUV up again. He gently pulled the car back into traffic and began their way back to their destination.

"Morgan will be a good father." Rossi replied.

Hayden smiled and laid a hand on her stomach. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

By the time both Rossi and Hayden arrived, people were passing a small oak tree and placing toys, candies, and even pictures of the little girl that was taken. The Reynolds' were quiet and refused to speak to any of their neighbors. The two profilers climbed out of the SUV, walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. Within moments, a woman answered the door with a boy hiding behind her.

"Can I help you?" The woman questioned, stepping in front of her son. Hayden could ultimately tell that the boy was Molly's brother, Jeremy. He was ten, light brown hair with green eyes and a splash of freckles that dawned on his cheekbones.

"Mrs. Reynolds, we're with the FBI's Behavioral Analyst Unit. I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Montgomery. We would like to ask a few questions about Molly; do you mind if we step inside?" Rossi greeted, taking out his badge as Hayden did the same.

The woman nodded and moved aside, letting both of the profilers into her home. She led the two into her living room and sat on the couch. Jeremy sat next to his mother as Rossi took a seat in a chair that was in front of the coffee table. Hayden stood beside Rossi while studying the basic profile of the woman of the house.

Lynda Reynolds was in her late thirties with three kids and husband to match. For everyone, they appeared to be the All-American Family. Hell, they even had a cat named Kibbles and a Border Collie named Abby. As a secretary, Lynda worked part-time and would make sure that she would be home before her husband came back from working at the army base. Even with three kids, she still made time to go to meetings, basketball games for her son, and even ballet recitals for her daughter. Lynda Reynolds was the perfect mother figure... well almost perfect.

"What can you tell us about your daughter, Molly? Who did she like to play with after school? How was her behavior at school? Any detail will be helpful in finding her." Rossi explained, his eyes brimming with concern.

Mrs. Reynolds sighed and twiddled at her thumbs. "Molly was always a very shy girl. She rarely talked during school but she always did answer questions. I have never received a complaint from the school. Molly had ballet practice every Tuesday and Thursday after school and she was having piano lessons from Miss Johnston across the street. I don't even think she had many friends. Molly normally kept to herself and read books from my husband's office."

Hayden felt a grin stretch across her lips. _Wow. This girl is like a mini-female Reid._ The strawberry blond smiled faintly as Mrs. Reynolds noticed the diamond ring on her finger; "Are you married?"

The profiler shook her head and then bit her lip. "No, actually. Engaged. Wedding in two weeks." Mrs. Reynolds nodded and then stood up. "Agent Montgomery, would you come help me with getting everyone a glass of pink lemonade?"

Hayden glanced at Rossi who nodded but then mouthed; _Keep an eye out on her. Watch your back and that baby of yours. _The younger profiler walked after Mrs. Reynolds as Rossi moved from his seat and then took a spot next to Jeremy. Mrs. Reynolds was fixing the glasses when Hayden entered the room and then turned to face the younger woman. "Molly always enjoyed pink lemonade. She almost got sick from drinking too much." Mrs. Reynolds laughed, her face lighting up bright from the memory.

"Mrs. Reynolds, it says you have an older son. His name is Tucker. Is there anything you can tell me about his behavior lately?" Hayden questioned, helping the woman pour some of the lemonade into glasses.

The woman of the house immediately froze and then retracted her hand from grabbing a glass from the cabinet. Hayden could tell that she just punctured a nerve, all she had to do was wait for the dam to break loose. The profiler watched as the dark brown eyes of Mrs. Reynolds turned icy and her voice bitter. "I suggest you leave my house now. And don't bother coming back."

"Mrs. Reynolds, if you tell me about your son then it will help find Molly." Hayden pressed, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder. Mrs. Reynolds quickly fought back and ripped her shoulder away from the profiler. Hayden pulled her hand back and then stared as Mrs. Reynolds grabbed on the counter and leaned her head over the sink.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I haven't talked to my son since Molly was born." Mrs. Reynolds whispered, her eyes going from cold to sadness.

And that's when it clicked. Hayden raced out of the kitchen and went into the living room where Rossi was giving Jeremy his card in case of emergencies. Mrs. Reynolds followed after the profiler and then watched as the scene played out.

"We need to get back to the police station, NOW." Hayden spoke, her bright green eyes wide. Rossi looked at Mrs. Reynolds and then back to his co-worker. He nodded and the two of them began to make their way out of the home. Mrs. Reynolds' eyes turned dark as she watched the two FBI agents climb in their SUV and start driving away from the neighborhood.

"Jeremy, go upstairs to your room. I'll be up in a little bit."

The boy nodded and gripped the card tightly in his hand as he raced up the stairs to his room. Mrs. Reynolds shook her head before taking a seat on the couch and sobbing loudly. First, Tucker and now Molly... what else did they want from her?

* * *

"I think I know who our unsub is." Hayden told her fellow profilers. Morgan leaned back in his seat and smirked gently at his fiery fiancé. Hotch quirked a brow and then looked at Rossi. The older profiler shrugged and held back a laugh.

"Garcia!"

"Yes my fiery ninja?"

"Look up the birth record of Molly and Emma Reynolds."

Prentiss blinked. "You think Molly had a twin?" Hayden nodded and then waited a few seconds as Garcia's voice rang through the phone.

"Okay, I have Molly Reynolds, born at 4:25 PM and then... Oh dear." Garcia's voice went quiet at her sudden discover.

Morgan leaned forward and then bit his lip. "What is it, Baby girl?"

"Emma Reynolds was born at 4:31 PM but then she died... only ten minutes later." Garcia's sadden voice broke through.

The team went silent as Hayden's suspicions were right. Molly had a twin sister that had only died ten minutes after she was born. Rossi was shock from the sudden revelation. Hotch stood up from his seat as Prentiss and Seaver did the same. Hayden nodded softly and then sighed.

"Prentiss, take Seaver and pick up Lynda Reynolds. Reid, you go with them and keep an eye on Jeremy." Hotch ordered. Both of the women nodded towards their boss and left the room. Reid grabbed his case file and followed after Prentiss and Seaver.

"Thanks Garcia."

"You're welcome my lovelies."

And with that said, Garcia was gone, leaving the team of profilers in the police department's conference room. A knock sounded on the door, interrupting their thoughts about their possible unsub. A detective waltzed into the room and then handed Hayden a small package. "This just came for you." The detective murmured with a small nod.

"Thank you." The detective left the room as Hayden checked the address. Her green eyes went wide as she gripped the package and then threw it onto the table. She stomped out of the conference room as Hotch grabbed the package and then muttered "Bastard" under his breath. Morgan chased after his fuming fiancé and then watched the strawberry blond pause her stride.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?"

The younger profiler turned to the taller of the two with her arms folded neatly over her chest. Morgan moved his way toward Hayden and then placed his hands on top of her shoulders. "Hey, tell me what's wrong."

"Marcus Call."

Morgan quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's been sending me packages and photos of when he had kidnapped me, Derek. Like I said, he's never going to stop." Hayden barked, her tone cold as ice. Morgan pulled the younger profiler into his arms and held the woman close as tears threatened to fall. Hayden buried her face into Morgan's chest, her breath hitching as she attempted to speak.

"We better head back to the conference room. Lynda Reynolds should be here soon." Morgan whispered into the strawberry blonds' ear. The woman nodded and broke away from Morgan's embrace. She wiped her eyes as Morgan pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Love you, Shorty."

"Love you too, Chocolate Thunder."

* * *

"Mrs. Reynolds, my name is Agent Aaron Hotcher. I'm with the FBI. Do you know why you're here?"

Lynda Reynolds had her hands neatly on her knees as Hotch spoke but her eyes never left the interrogation table. She lifted her head slightly and the turned it to the side with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry Agent Hotchner. But I do not want to speak to you. I wish to speak with Agent Montgomery." Lynda Reynolds spoke. Hotch looked at the woman and then glanced sideways towards Prentiss. The brunette nodded and then walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Hotch with the woman.

"Damn, this is worse than going to the principal's office..." Hayden muttered, her green eyes dull.

On the other side of the glass, Hayden bit her lip as Prentiss entered the room. The strawberry blond turned towards her friend and followed after the profiler. Rossi watched as Hayden left the room, leaving him behind to watch what was about to unfold.

"Think she'll be okay?" Seaver questioned to the older profiler.

Rossi shrugged. "Depends on how much Hotch has taught her."

Hotch exited the interrogation room and handed Hayden the case file. "Good luck." He murmured to the younger agent. Hayden nodded and then strolled into the room where Mrs. Reynolds was now drinking a bottled water from her purse. She took a small swig and then capped the bottle, placing it onto the table. Hayden laid the file onto the table and took a seat.

"I suppose you want me to answer a few questions, am I right?" Mrs. Reynolds spoke, staring directly at the strawberry blond. "I believe Agents Morgan and Dr. Reid are speaking to my son." The profiler smirked and nodded.

"I do have a few questions, but there is one I want you to answer first... Why did you want to talk to me?" Hayden questioned, her eyes softening. Mrs. Reynolds leaned back into her chair as her lips curled into a cruel grin. Hayden could tell that the bull had just been released from its pen and was willing to charge anything and anyone in its path.

"You understand me, Agent Montgomery. You were just like me when I was younger." Mrs. Reynolds replied with a smile.

Hayden scoffed. "Like hell I wasn't. I really don't think that I would hide my son who just happens to be cutting little girl's eyes out."

Mrs. Reynolds scowled at the profiler.

"I have no idea where my son is. The last I saw him was about three weeks ago. He called me and said that he wouldn't be able to make it for family dinner that Sunday. He told me that he had to work that evening." Mrs. Reynolds explained.

_Just a week before the murders started._ Hayden thought.

* * *

Even after talking to the youngest son, Jeremy, Morgan and Reid had no luck. The boy had no knowledge of an older brother. He was told that he had a younger sister and that was Molly. Reid was still talking to Jeremy when the older profiler went down to the interrogation room. He stepped into where Seaver, Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi were at and saw that his fiancé was running the interrogation.

"How's she holding up?" Morgan questioned, closing the door behind him.

"Well, she's throwing an attitude with Mrs. Reynolds. I told Garcia to check up on her story too." Hotch replied, turning slightly towards Morgan.

The dark skinned profiler folded his arms over his chest and continued to watch the interrogation.

"Do you know anywhere he could've gone?" Hayden asked.

Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "No."

The strawberry blond leaned back into her chair and folded her arms lightly over her chest. Mrs. Reynolds titled her head and then began to chuckle. Hayden straightened herself and then quirked a brow. Even through the glass, Hotch and his team were becoming confused.

"I think I was wrong about you, Agent Montgomery. I mean, you're young, in love, about to be married and yet you haven't told your fiancé about the baby." Mrs. Reynolds snapped coldly. Hayden's eyes went wide in not just fear but in shock.

_How the hell did she know?_

"Think I didn't notice? It was obvious though. You try to hide but it appears that I just spilled your secret." Mrs. Reynolds chuckled. Hayden quickly grabbed the file from the desk and stood up, her eyes narrow and dark.

"We will find Tucker and we will arrest him for murdering Carly Franks and Jenny Burks. And you won't be able to save your son. Looks like Momma's Boy won't be getting a second chance." Hayden barked. The profiler stalked out of the interrogation room only to see that Morgan and Hotch were waiting for her. Hotch was attempting to hold Morgan back from running down the hall and into the interrogation room.

The strawberry blond shut the door behind her, making both men turn to face her. Hayden strode up to Hotch, handed him the file, and then looked directly at Morgan. She bit her lip as Hotch left down the hall and went to finish what Hayden had started. The couple waited until the door was shut once again before Morgan was the first to speak.

"Hayden, what the hell is going on?" Morgan whispered, his eyes laced with confusion. "What was she talking about?"

The younger profiler folded her arms and sighed. "She's right, Derek. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Hayden ran a hand through her hair and then laughed. "Yeah." She paused her chuckle and then bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just too afraid that you would be upset."

Morgan shook his head and then slowly placed a hand on Hayden's small stomach. He tell that there was a tiny bump where **his **baby was growing. His eyes brightened as Hayden unfolded her arms and laid a hand on top of the profiler's.

It was the sign of a new life for the both of them.

* * *

"It is normally uncommon that we know the identity of the unsub; in this case, Tucker Reynolds. When Tucker was sixteen, his mother gave birth to twin baby girls, Molly and Emma. Molly was the only twin that survived; Emma died ten minutes after she was born. Immediately, this was the stressor for Tucker. He dropped out of high school, ran away from home, and refused to speak to his family." Hotch explained to the Denver police.

Hayden then decided to step up. "When Emma died, Tucker blamed Molly for her death and began lashing out towards others. He is believed to be about 6'1, 185 lbs. and almost all muscle. It will take a lot of man power to catch this guy."

"We know that he cuts out the eyes of his victims because they mean something to him and when he sends the eyes back to the families, it shows remorse. The eyes represent that the first two victims did not have the same color as Emma. He wanted to murder these girls but he also wanted the family to have some closure. Tucker first started with two brunettes but his intentional target was Molly. Now, we do have two addresses; one to a warehouse and the other is a small cabin. We'll split up and catch this guy before he murders Molly." Rossi finished with a small nod.

Police officers began to gather their things and prepare for the man-hunt. Hotch was giving directions to Rossi who was strapping on his bullet-proof vest.

Morgan glared darkly at Mrs. Reynolds as the woman was taken back from the interrogation room and into a small office where her son and husband were waiting. The woman turned slightly to see Hayden standing next to Morgan and laying a hand on his thigh. Mrs. Reynolds only grinned and was led back into the office. Morgan shook his head and then patted Hayden gently on the hand.

"Congrats you two." Reid spoke from behind Hayden. The strawberry blond smiled and then gave her favorite genius a hug. Prentiss came up next to Morgan and then motioned for him to grab his things. Hayden broke the hug and then smiled towards Prentiss who gave the other woman a big hug.

"Boy or girl?" The brunette questioned in Hayden's ear.

The strawberry blond giggled. "Won't know for a while. But Derek told me he wants a girl."

"Morgan, take Rossi and Montgomery to the warehouse. I'll take Reid and Prentiss. Seaver, stay here and make sure that the family is safe." Hotch ordered, looking directly at his team. Hayden strapped on her vest as Morgan began to make his way out the door. Rossi grabbed his radio as Hayden holstered her Glock 22.

Hotch strode over to Hayden and cleared his throat. The strawberry blond lifted her head and then smiled. "Congratulations, Hayden. You and Morgan will be good parents."

Hayden nodded back to her boss. "Thank you."

It was now or never.

* * *

For thirty minutes, the three profilers sat in silence as Morgan took a small turn and found himself staring at a very large warehouse. With two other police cars behind him along with a SWAT truck, Tucker Reynolds had no way of getting out alive. Hayden felt the car pull into park and then propped her door open. She slipped out of the car and closed it behind her.

And that's when all Hell broke loose.

_BANG!_

A shot rang out and a loud cry erupted from the scene. Hayden whirled her head around to see Rossi on the ground and clutching his now bleeding leg. "Rossi!" She cried. The strawberry blond raced to the injured agent's side and placed more pressure on the wound as Morgan came around with his gun drawn. The former retired profiler shooed Hayden away while still grunting in pain.

"Go. I'll be fine. Get Molly and get out. I don't believe Tucker isn't going down without a fight." Rossi explained, increasing the pressure on the wound. Hayden sighed and then got up to her feet while drawing out her gun. She and Morgan separated from behind the SUV and began to slowly make their way towards the warehouse.

Pressing her back against the wall, Hayden heard shouting from the inside and then gently holstered her gun. "Tucker?"

Immediately, the shouting ceased. Hayden could hear soft sobbing from Molly and Tucker's panic breathing. She stood up straight and then moved to where she was standing in front of the entrance, holding her hands up in a surrendering matter. Morgan was tempted to grab his fiancé and pull her back but he didn't hear any shots being fired at her.

"Tucker, I know you don't want to hurt Emma but you have to let her go. She's scared and wants to go home. Tucker, please. Just let Emma go and you can get out here safely." Hayden spoke, talking a step forward as Tucker kept an aim on the profiler.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Tucker screamed at Hayden. The profiler took a small step back and then nodded.

She sighed. "I know what your mother did to those girls, Tucker. And I know that she made sure that you would be the one to be blamed. But this doesn't have to end like this. If you let Emma go, you will be safe and nothing bad will happen to you. Okay?"

Tucker silently lowered his weapon and glanced over at Molly who was staring directly at him. "I'm so sorry."

The traumatized little girl sniffled and held her knees to her chest. "T-Tu-Tuck-er. I - I pro-mise to s-ee you." Molly sobbed, her eyes filled with tears. "J-jus-st le-let me g-go."

The distraught teen shook his head and then looked back at Hayden. "Take care of her." And with that said, he placed the gun to his head and fired.

Hayden heard Molly scream and then cover her ears from the sudden shot. Morgan and the rest of the SWAT team followed in behind her. Hayden erased her thoughts before running over to Molly and pulling her into her arms. Molly began to sob loudly into the crook of her neck, and sniffling as Hayden rubbed the small of her back.

"It's okay. I got you. Shhh, it's all over. It's all over." Hayden whispered to the girl.

Morgan appeared behind Hayden and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hayden turned to her fiancé and then felt a tear escape her eyes and fall onto the ground. The dark skinned profiler wiped the tear away and then kissed Hayden on the forehead. "Ambulance is on its way. Hotch and the others are bringing the father and brother. But, how did you know that Mrs. Reynolds murdered those girls?"

Hayden shrugged and sighed. "I didn't."

* * *

In the end, Molly was safely returned to her family and Mrs. Reynolds was taken to prison for both of the murders. Hayden knew that Molly would have a troubled life, knowing that her brother had committed suicide and her mother had killed two little girls. It wouldn't be easy, but the Reynolds family would be alright. The team of profilers made their way back to the FBI's BAU and were now starting to pack their things and go home for the weekend. Morgan sat in his office while a knock sounded on his door. He lifted his head to see his strawberry blond fiancé and smiling directly at him.

"How's Rossi?" Morgan questioned the profiler who strolled into his office and closed the door behind her.

"He'll be on crutches for about four weeks but he should be fine." Hayden replied, sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk. She laid a hand on the desk and then grinned at her fiancé. "In two weeks, we'll be married." The woman spoke with a small chuckle.

Morgan smiled and leaned close to where he was only inches away from kissing the woman in front of him. "I know. And in about eight months, we'll have a baby." He retorted. The strawberry blond sighed with a happy smile on her lips. She couldn't believe it. She was getting married to the man of her dreams and going to have his baby. This couldn't get any better for her.

* * *

The next two weeks went by quick and now Hayden's wedding day had now arrived. The woman was standing with her biological father who was close to tears. Morgan stared down that aisle and felt his heart stop beating as his fiancé began to stroll down the aisle. Hayden was wearing a strapless white gown with cascading lace that met the soufflé' draping over the hips. There was beautifully appliquéd lace onto the skirt with corset tie back and chapel length train.

For Morgan, she was a goddess... even with that small baby bump.

As Hayden's father gave his daughter to Morgan, the strawberry blond waved over to Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss who were standing close by. Morgan helped the woman up the steps and then held her close to his chest. The preacher looked out onto the audience and motioned for them to sit down. As the guest sat, Morgan smiled at his fiancé and then mouthed, _You look... amazing today, Hayden._

_So do you. _She mouthed back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

The ceremony did not take long as the couple drew into a kiss that tied the knot to their marriage. Hayden and Morgan left the church and went straight to the reception. It lasted until midnight and by the time everyone was gone, only Hayden and Morgan remained. By tomorrow, they would be on their way to an awesome honeymoon in Florida.

It would be perfect... well, until their honeymoon was over and they went back to work. But this time, as husband and wife. For seemed like years, the team wrapped up another case and made back home safely. By now, everyone had gone home, leaving Morgan to his paperwork.

"Hey Chocolate Thunder." Morgan lifted his head to see Hayden at his door with a smirk on her lips. He sat back into his chair as his wife strolled into the office.

"Hey yourself Shorty."

Hayden laughed and then slid into her co-worker's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple stared at one another before pressing their lips to together into a short kiss. Hayden broke away before laying her head on Morgan's shoulder and sighing softly. "I love you."

Morgan nodded. "I love you too."

Hayden lifted her head and then pressed a kiss to Morgan's nose. "Now, hurry up with your paperwork Mr. Morgan."

"I'd rather kiss you... Mrs. Morgan."

* * *

_**"In the opinion of the world, marriage en**__**ds all, as it does in a comedy. The truth is precisely the opposite: it begins all." - Anne Sophie Swetchine**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Woah. 13 pages and over 6,580 words later and I would possibly say that this is my best one-shot ever! I had an amazing time writing this one-shot and now I hope to make the last one of the Hayden Montgomery (Now Morgan) trilogy. Since our dear FBI agent is pregnant, it is time for a baby! We can only wonder if she will have a boy or girl! But I am going to let you reviewers decide... should Hayden have a baby girl or baby boy? YOU DECIDE! WOOHOO! Thank you so much for reading I hope you all will see other tales of this spunky and headstrong FBI agent.**


End file.
